The Other Pendragon
by emalem
Summary: What if Arthur had a sister? Who was just as important as him when it came down to the future of Albion. -Set in Series 5-


**A/N- So hey everyone, this is my first ever Merlin fanfiction and the first one I've ever posted so bare with me. Its set during Series 5, just to let you know. Also since this is my first fanfiction I am aware that it might not be very good, but i'd like to know what you think anyway.**

Lady Evelyn was looking out one of the windows in the Castle watching the clouds go past, looking to see if they take on any kind of shape, or a animal of some sort, it was a nice day, a beaming sun, blue sky. Her thoughts were interrupted when a very panicked Merlin ran into her.

"Sorry!..Oh Lady Evelyn, I didn't see you there-"

"Merlin, how many times have I told you just to call me Eve, or simply Evelyn. We are friends, there's no need to be so formal and its all right, it was my fault for just standing here blocking where everyone walks. Now what's wrong?"

Merlin sighed, grateful that it was Evelyn he ran into. Anyone else he would be having his head bitten off, but not Arthur's younger sister. Evelyn is a kind woman, unlike her clotpole brother.

"Do you have any idea where Gwen is?"

Evelyn narrows her eyes "Has Arthur sent you looking for her?"

Merlin nods, happy that he didn't have to explain everything.

"I'm sure she's just getting ready still, Arthur can't expect you to search the whole castle when there is a meeting in a few moments. Come on, ill join you walking there I need someone to talk to"

"You know Arthur will have my head off if I don't return with Gwen, or she doesn't turn up"

"Oh to the heck with Arthur, if he says anything I'll sort him out"

Merlin laughs and Evelyn smiles brightly at him, Merlin is her friend, she finds it unfair how Arthur blames everything on Merlin when most of the time, its in fact his own fault.

"If only he knew the amount of times you've helped him, saved him for that matter"

Merlin's smile falters a little "But he never will"

"I don't know how you do it Merlin, how you do so much for others and never get any of the credit. How you can carry such a secret, I admire you. I would never be able to do it"

Merlin looks to the younger sister of Arthur who's still smiling at him. Unlike her Father, Evelyn has always believed that not all magic is bad, that it can be used for good as most people do. She never agreed with her Father's views, how he had anyone he believed to possess magic executed. And her disagreements caused quite a few arguments between her and her Father.

"Well you know, its just everyday life"

Evelyn laughs and Merlin joins as they continue walking to where Arthur was waiting, laughing and joking along the way like friends do.

* * *

They approach Arthur who's watching his Knights enter the room, he sees Merlin and Evelyn and wait for them to approach him before speaking.

"Evelyn" Arthur says, nodding. Then turning back to Merlin "Well?"

"I've searched everywhere"

"Merlin, its not just me you're keeping waiting"

"How is it my fault?"

Evelyn pipes up, annoyed that Merlin is getting the blame "It isn't Merlin's fault Arthur"

Arthur narrows his eyes at Evelyn, which earns himself a glare back before he turns back to Merlin.

"The Queen can't just disappear"

"Well, where is she?"

"Thats what I sent you to find out!"

"Do you know how big this castle this?"

"Funny enough, I do" Arthur says, obviously getting more and more impatient and annoyed by the minute.

"Then perhaps you should have a look"

Arthur puts his head in his hands, sighing, before looking back up at Merlin "Merlin, is there anything you're actually capable of doing?"

"Putting up with you"

Evelyn laughs but then quickly covers it up with a cough, then continuing to watch the scene with amusement.

"Oh, well-"

"Ahem"

They all look to the top of the stairs where the voice came from, the Queen herself was descending them with grace as Sefa, her maid followed behind closely.

"Told you she was probably just getting ready" Evelyn whispers to Merlin.

"I'm sorry I'm late" Gwen says, nearly at the bottom of the stairs now.

"Late?Not at all, plenty of time"

Evelyn holds in a scoff and follows behind them as they enter the room side by side.

* * *

Evelyn takes her seat at the round table, as all the other Knights do. She sees Merlin standing over in the corner and sends a smile to him, which he gladly returns.

Arthur then stands up, about to start. "Noble Knights of Camelot, countrymen, friends. I welcome you to this meeting of the Round Table. For three long years, we have been blessed with peace and prosperity. But now, it seems a shadow has been cast across our lands. "

"Sir Gwaine set off for Ismere some six weeks ago. With him went three score of our finest men. There has been no word from them since. At my request, Sir Elyan led a search party to the wastelands of the north. He found no trace of Gwaine or his men. It is as if they have vanished from the face of the Earth. "

Evelyn sits there, imaging what on earth could of happened to them to make it seem they've vanished. One name pops into her head, a name she doesn't want to believe had anything to do with it, Morgana.

* * *

Arthur, Elyan, Gwen, Gaius, Leon and Evelyn were all standing around a table that had a map on, discussing where Gwaine had gone, while Merlin stood next to the door watching.

Elyan didn't hesitate to start speaking, pointing to the map as he did. "We know Gwaine and his men crossed the pass, here, at Isulfor. But beyond that, there was no trace. The trail went cold"

"What of this story that the fortress of Ismere has been occupied once more?" Asked Arthur.

"I heard many rumours, Sire" Elyan answers, before continuing to speak "All of them had one name in common,Morgana"

Evelyn's thoughts had been confirmed, she looks to Arthur who has the same look as dread on his face that she's feeling.

"Then we have no time to lose"

Gaius then pipes up "What if the rumours are true, Sire? You may be walking into a trap "

"The Knights of Camelot do not abandon their own"

"Morgana knows that. She'll be waiting for you" Says Evelyn, looking at her brother with fear. Gaius nods, agreeing with her.

"These men have fought for me, bled for me-"

"May I make a suggestion?" Gwen interrupts "What if you were to take a different route? Approach Ismere from the West"

They all look to the map, to where their Queen was suggesting.

"Through Annis's lands?" Arthur asks, still staring down at the map.

"It would certainly take Morgana by surprise" Gaius agrees.

Arthur turns to Leon who's standing next to him "Would Annis grant safe passage to so many armed men?"

"I believe she would, Sire"

Arthur looks back to the map for a few seconds, before making a decision.

"Dispatch a rider immediately. We'll follow at dawn. Remember, if we're to succeed, no-one must know of our intentions"

Everyone nods and makes their way to the door, where a clang of metal was heard. Evelyn walks out behind Gwen, and also smiles at the sight of Merlin helping Sefa pick up what was dropped.

On the way back to her chambers Evelyn was thinking, thinking about how she was going to join Arthur and his knights to Ismere. Not that Arthur knew about this, oh no, he'd be getting a surprise in the morning.


End file.
